The reign of Light
by Louwesy
Summary: This is a combination of a few of my favourite Fan Fics. I felt as though there was something missing from all of them so i decided to write one with my own twists. #clexa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clark's POV

"Prisoner 319 face the wall" a guard yelled.

"No its not my time yet- I'm still not 18" Clarke replied frantically.

 **"** **Prisoner 319 face the wall don't make me tell you again."**

 **Clarke faced the wall. It was covered in her drawings. She always would sketch the earth, a place she had only seen in her dreams. Little did she know she would soon be headed there soon.**

 **She was pressed against a waterfall with leaves blowing in the wind, as she heard her moms voice. "Clarke hold still," Abby stated a hint of desperation in her voice. "Hold out your right arm." Clark did as she was told, and then felt the cool metal clasp around her wrist. "This will monitor your vital signs and transmit them back to the ark. I need you to take care of yourself, Clarke. I love you." Before she could even form a reply, she started to see stars and could feel herself falling.**

 **When Clarke woke up she was still falling. Faster, and faster, plummeting to who knows what. Then she heard a voice coming over a PA system. It was familiar- Jaha. The man who had floated her father and imprisoned her on the Ark. "Your crimes have made you disposable. You are our last chance of survival. The Ark only has enough oxygen to support us for another 4 months at best. The council has voted to send you down to Earth to see if it is survivable. If you survive, your crimes will all be forgiven. Good luck citizens of the Ark, may we meet again."**

 **Just as she heard Jaha's last words she felt a huge tug coming from the belt that was keeping her in place. They had landed. They had made it to Earth. Clarke couldn't believe her eyes, as images were finally coming into focus. The ship they had come on was packed, filled with other children of the Ark whose crimes had deemed them disposable. They must have been drugged just like her, as they all seemed very out of it. She couldn't believe it, she was on Earth.**

 **The doors to the drop ship opened slowly revealing the clearing that they had landed in. It was beautiful, full of sounds and new smells. It was better than she could have imagined, better than all of her dreams. Most importantly, it was real.**

 **She knew she had to stay alert for signs of radiation poisoning. She couldn't help it, she had been trained to be a doctor since she was 14. That was the age when all children of the Ark were placed into their selected specialties, and sent (sent where?) to be an apprentice. So far no one was exhibiting signs of radiation poisoning, and everything around them was green. Vegetation was all around them, it was overwhelming. All around her, the juveniles of the Ark were taking in their new home. "We made it, earth seems to be survivable, we have to get ahold of the Ark," she thought.**

 **As she went back to the drop ship, she noticed a familiar face- it was Monty. He was a year behind her on the Ark and she knew he was training to become an engineer. "Hey Monty, this is amazing isn't it?" She didn't wait for him to respond, she took control of the conversation and said "follow me, we need to see if we can radio the Ark." She could feel Monty follow her, through the drop ship and to where she suspected the radio to be. When they got to it they were greeted by flying sparks of electricity, and a broken radio. "Do you think you can fix it?" she asked. She could read the signs on his face, he didn't need to say anything for her to know that it would be next to impossible. "I'll try my best" was all Monty had a chance to say before Clarke cantered off.**

 **She knew they would need to prepare. Where would they sleep, what would they eat and drink if they ran out of the supplies that were sent along with them from the Ark. This was going to be hard, but she knew they could do it. They survived almost 100 years of living in space, how hard could it be to last a couple days on earth?**

 **Lexa's POV**

 **She watched in amazement as an object fell from the sky, plummeting closer and closer into Trikru territory. It was her home, the place where she grew up and trained to be a warrior until Titus had found her and brought her to the capital to train to become the next commander. She couldn't believe her eyes, the seer was right, his vision was coming true, was all she could think. She watched in wonder and was lost in her own thoughts, and memories of the day when she became commander.**

 **She was in the meeting room, the place where it was announced that she had won the conclave, she had beat all the other noviciates and would become the next commander. Titus had burst into the room with a smile plastered all over his face. It was the first time she had seen him smile since he found her all those years ago.**

 **"** **It is true, I have felt it since the first time I met you, that you were the next primheda," he said. It was predicted that there would be a commander, who would bring the grounder army out of the darkness that inhabited the land, and bring in a new era of peace and prosperity to the nation. It was a fable, a myth passed on from generation to generation. Lexa had heard it before, she just never thought that it would be her. They said it would happen when a star would fly across the sky and land upon the earth. She knew she had to check out the place where the star had landed. She yelled to her guards to prepare the horses. She needed to get to that star, to see it with her own eyes before she could even accept the possibility that she would be the next great commander.**

 **Abby's POV**

 **It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Vote on the decision to send her daughter and the rest of the prisoners under 18 to Earth. She didn't want her daughter to be floated like her husband, especially when it was her fault he was even floated in the first place. How she had trusted Jaha with the truth that her husband had found out? The truth that we were all living on borrowed time and were slowly running out of oxygen.**

 **"** **Earth to Abby," she heard Kane say, which pulled her out of her thoughts of the past. "Nice choice of words Kane," she replied. He was her husbands best friend, and now he was her only source of comfort since the day Jake was floated and her daughter was arrested to be kept quiet. They couldn't lock Abby away, she was needed as a Doctor. Her position was one of great power on the Ark; she was well liked and was voted to be part of the chancellor's group of advisors when he was elected. "They have landed, communications seem to be down. Good thing you made those bracelets- if we can't talk to them at least we will know that they are still alive," he said. The screen which monitored their vital signs didn't show any indication of radiation. "They can make it," she thought. For the first time in a long time she felt hopeful.**

 **Kane's POV**

 **Kane watched as Abby took in the news that the kids had landed, and that their vitals showed no signs of radiation or anything that deterred their health. He knew how much Abby loved Clarke and how much betraying Jake had hurt her. He wanted to protect her and keep her from every having to experience that kind of pain again. He promised Jake he would protect Abby, he just didn't expect to fall in love with her.**

 **"** **They will be fine," he told her as he squeezed her shoulder gently. As soon as he touched her he regretted it. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her, and surely right now was not the time. He had to report to Jaha, and a certain Zero G mechanic that was constantly bugging them trying to get information on how her boyfriend was doing.**

 **Kane found Jaha rummaging through a drawer in his office. He relayed the news that the 100 had landed on the ground and everything seemed to be going fine. The chancellor seemed to be distracted, but of course he would be after sending his own son to the ground.**

 **The mechanic proved a little harder to convince. "He is alright. They landed and are healthy." "Well why haven't they radioed then?" she asked. "Sinclair is speculating that their radio might have broken upon impact, don't worry you will hear from him as soon as we have made contact" he replied.**

 **Anya's POV**

 **As soon as she saw that thing flying through the sky she knew the commander would be on her way here, and would expect a full report. She sent out her scouts to report back in a day with any news that they found. There was much to do before the arrival of the commander. She had to prepare the tents, and she sent out her best hunters to gather an array of meats.**

 **Authors notes: So I have read a lot of fan fiction on here about the 100. My goal is to combine a few, with some different twists, and combine some concepts. I want to do it from a few point of views each chapter, and hopefully develop this into an interesting story. Sorry this first chapter is going up unedited but i hope its enjoyable. (put up top?)**

 **Lexa's POV**

 **The ride would take about 3 days from Polis to where they think that the star landed in Trikru territory. She wasn't looking forward to it, the last time she saw Anya the leader of the Trikru they got in a fight over nothing Lexa wanted to think about ever again. It was to much when Costia died. She had decided to never let a single person in again, and rule the clans as best she could with total control. "Love is weakness," Anya stated and told Lexa it was time to move on and that there were matters that demanded her attention. So Lexa stopped caring about people and just thought of communities as a whole instead of the individuals in them. "This is what Anya wanted me to be, a cold hearted and ruthless commander. Then she better be expecting me, and be prepared to greet me after all of these years."**

 **Lexa woke up early the next morning, exited her tent and headed to find some warriors to train with. She had trained constantly since Costia's death, and had improved significantly since winning the conclave. She could tell by their faces that none of them wanted to train with her. She could take on 4 of their best warriors without even taking a blow. She selected 6 and headed over to a clearing close to camp. She finished them off after a matter of minutes. She made them try to defeat her again and again, until the rest of the camp was up, and then they left and carried on their way.**

 **Clarke's POV**

 **The first night had gone well. They had all slept in the drop ship, and decided to send out some hunting parties the next morning. Clarke avoided Wells at all costs. She didn't think that he would be here. She took off with Monty's best friend Jasper, Belamy, and his sister- the girl under the floor. "We are all just teenagers who want to be left alone. So we might as well be alone together, right?" Clarke thought.**

 **They walked in silence, exploring the woods and taking in their surroundings. They were tasked with trying to find any remaining buildings and foraging for food. Other groups were sent out to gather firewood, look for water, and one to try to hunt with makeshift knives made from scraps from the drop ship. So far they haven't seen a single building, but they did see a two headed deer. It seems that some things were still affected by the radiation.**

 **Abby's POV**

 **Abby was growing impatient. Certainly she should have heard something from them by now. She slept in the control room just waiting to hear from Clarke, anything was better than nothing.**

 **Raven's POV**

 **Finn had been in lock up ever since Raven's birthday. He took all the blame for her space walk so that she wouldn't be floated. "He was always looking out for me since we were kids, and now I can't even repay him in any way," she thought. She was about to start crying when Kane walked in. "Raven, I need you to help me out with something. Meet me in Hanger B in Red Station in 30 minutes." Kane ordered. "Why the fuck does he want to meet in Hanger B, it hasn't been used in years," she thought.**

 **Kane's POV**

 **Hanger B was covered in spare parts for the mechanics and engineers on the Ark, but it hadn't been used in years and not many people remembered that it was even there. It was the perfect place for Raven to work on his plan. He recalled that many years ago there was a single escape pod that he used to play in when his dad was working. He hoped that this highly praised mechanic could restore it to a point where it could function.**

 **"** **Ah, finally you have arrived Raven. I know how important it is for you to hear from that boyfriend of yours. I have a project for you." Kane pulled off the dusty cover he knew housed the escape pod underneath. "I want you to get this operational, those kids need someone with your skills to get that radio running. Now get to work, and I don't think I need to tell you twice that this stays between us."**

 **He wanted to badly to tell Abby what he had planned, but he knew it would be dangerous and a part of him couldn't trust her. He needed his plan to succeed. He needed Abby to be happy, and he wasn't any good at showing his emotions but he hoped that this might help let her know how he felt without actually having to use words to describe it.**

 **Clarke's POV**

 **They arrived back at camp with a selection of berries and nuts that they had discovered. There was already a fire started, so they sat around and shared their finds of the day. No one else had seen any signs of life, and no one had strayed to far from camp. So far Monty had just confirmed what they already knew- the radio was busted and that he doubted there was any chance that he could get a signal that would reach the Ark. "He said he wouldn't stop trying, so let's just hope he can get it to work," Clarke thought. "There are too many people on the Ark who are depending on us."**

 **Anya's POV**

 **Indra had just returned with the news about what had fell from the sky. "It appears to be a metal object that has transported children to our land. They have sent out people to scavenge the land around this metal tin. I will head back and meet up with our scouts again tomorrow." she stated. "I want to know what these people are up to, where they came from, and what they want from us. The commander will want to know all these things when she arrives," Anya said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Meeting**

 **Lexa's POV**

 **They arrived at the Trikru encampment the next day. Anya had sent out scouts just as expected and Lexa was shocked to find out that there were people. She knew she had to go and meet them. She needed to find out what they wanted and why they were here. She said "They are having no luck hunting so they could probably use some meat. I've decided that tomorrow at first light I will show up at their camp and offer them a meeting with the commander of the 11 clans." There was no way Lexa was going to jeopardize her lands and she was sure their presence would shock them. "I don't want to start off on the wrong foot with these people," she thought.**

 **The next day she woke up early and went on a hunt. A few geese were caught down by the river, along with a two headed buck. "That should be enough to help feed them," she thought. She then gathered Anya and her general Indra. She wanted to take as few people to meet these people who fell out of the sky as possible, as to not scare them off. She was sure the sheer presence of them seeing another human being would do that as is. It was decided that it would only be the three of them headed to the camp, as it would not nearly look as intimidating as showing up with a whole army.**

 **Lexa had noticed the stares she had received as she approached the encampment of the sky people. "I would like to speak with your leader," she stated. Keeping it as simple as possible and getting straight to the point. A blonde haired girl who was tending to the fire approached her slowly and said "We have no designated leader." "Well seeing as no one else was brave enough to approach yet alone speak up, I shall speak to you." The girl hesitated then spoke up, "We didn't know anyone else was alive down here." "I am sure you had no idea as our scouts have been watching you for the past 2 days. I came to see what you wanted here in our lands, and to show you we mean you no harm we have brought you some food as a peace offering," Lexa said. She raised her hand and the two war chiefs brought over the kills of the morning to place in front of the feet of the sky girl.**

 **"** **We have much to talk about, woman of the sky. My name is Lexa kom trikru and I have been told to meet with you and to bring representatives back to our camp to talk to our commander. We will return you by nightfall if you wish. Please choose your people, and as a sign of good faith, we are going to leave one of our party behind to stay with yours for the duration of the meeting." They looked amongst themselves not knowing what to say. A boy with long hair stood up from the fire, and said "Well I'm not letting the princess go with you alone." Then another girl said "I'm coming too." The man beside her didn't look too thrilled at the prospect of her being let out of his sight. "So i guess the four of us it is then, unless anyone else has some objections to us being the ones that go with." The girl with the blonde hair looked around and then said, "Well let's get going then," when no one seemed to protest. "We will be leaving our best warrior Indra here to stay with you all," Lexa stated, then turned on her heel and beckoned the children from the sky to follow.**

 **Clarke's POV**

 **Well, this was rather unexpected. Whenever they ventured into the woods they saw no signs of other human life at all, and then these women just approached them out of nowhere. They walked in silence following these women for what felt like 2 hours. "How did they manage to get here so early?" she thought. They arrived at a large encampment and there were people everywhere. "Wow were we ever wrong! We really aren't alone here." Clarke wondered how they have survived all these years and what the possible side effects of the radiation could be. If they saw a two headed deer then certainly these people couldn't be completely unaffected.**

 **The group followed the ground people to the largest tent in the encampment. Clarke's eyes widened upon entering the tent. There was a large table with chairs around it covered with food. They were told to sit down and sit they did. "Please help yourself to some food" Lexa said. Clarke didn't need to be told twice- she sat down and started to dig into a pile of fruit that was sweet and contained tiny little seeds. Introductions were not needed as they had a long walk and nothing to talk about.**

 **"** **I was expecting your commander to be waiting for us" said Clarke. "The commander is already here Klark kom skaikru" these were the first words the grounder called Anya stated. Then it was Lexa who spoke up next, "I am Lexa Kom Trikru commander of the 11 clans. You will now be expected to refer to me as commander or Heda from now on in my presence. Now lets get to why you are here. I have a few questions for you, the first of which is why you landed here, and if there are more of you." Well she conveniently left that out, Clarke thought. Then it dawned upon her that they would give up information on the way there more freely if they didn't know who Lexa was. "Wow this girl is smart," she thought, and she doesn't look much older than us.**

 **"** **We didn't know we were coming to earth," Clarke explained. "We were sent by our government, and we certainly didn't know that there was other life here." Clarke continued telling the commander why they were sent down and what her people planned to do now that they were here and found out that the earth was inhabitable.**

 **"** **Commander, i would like to propose a truce with you on behalf of our people. If you continue to supply us food and teach us how to hunt and the way of the land, then we will share our medicine and technology when the rest of our people land." Clarke didn't know how the commander would reply or even if she would reply. Really, who would accept a trade like that without getting something in return? "I will accept these terms on one condition, you must remain here with our clan and learn how we live so you can relay this information back to your people when they arrive," Lexa replied. Well at least she wouldn't have to make a point of avoiding Wells at every turn. "Your people will now be returned Klark kom skaikru, I will make sure that they bring game back to the camp with them so that your people will have food to eat. They will also be taking 11 more of our warriors with them to stay with your people and show them how to live off of the land. " the commander finished.**

 **Belamy, Octavia and Finn slowly followed Anya out of the Commanders meeting tent, and were met by the 11 warriors and made their way back to our camp.**

 **Raven's POV**

 **The one man drop ship was a mess, but she knew she would be able to make it operational. It only took her 36 hours working straight through and owing a lot of people favours. The plan that Kane had come up with was for her to leave later tonight while most of the Ark was asleep. She was to take a radio and a med kit down with her, and meet up with the 100 kids on the ground as soon as possible. The Ark needed to know that earth was inhabitable, and she needed to know that Finn was okay.**

 **Kane's POV**

 **Raven had came to him a few hours ago and said that she had accomplished her mission. Now it was just time for him to prepare. It wouldn't be to hard to keep everyone on the ship from noticing, seeing as he was in charge of the Ark's security detail. He needed Raven to make it to the ground. He needed Abby to know that her daughter was okay.**

 **Lexa's POV**

 **The one that they call Clarke was beautiful. "Does she even know how attractive she is?" Lexa wondered. It took her a while to realize it, but she had never looked at another girl that way, not since Costia. Clark seemed to be adapting well to life at the camp. She informed them that she was a healer and wanted to meet other healers and learn their ways. She was brought to Nyko and there she stayed. Now that issues with the Sky people have been handled for now, it was time for her to send news to Polis through a messenger to inform Titus and the rest of the ambassadors of her coalition what was going on. Typically she would have already been on her way back to Polis and would have let Anya handle the situation, but there was something about that sky girl.**

 **It was time to see how Anya's warriors have improved since she had last been here, which was a long time ago. She let them come at her, first one by one, after she had defeated them all they split off into groups and continued sparring and trying to show how strong they were in front of their commander. "Anya" Lexa shouted. Anya appeared in a matter of seconds having watched her defeat her best warriors. "Choose your weapon. All of your warriors have fallen against me, now it is your turn."**

 **Anya grabbed a sword from selection of weapons laid out on the table. She didn't hesitate to go straight after her with a quick attack to Lexa's side that she easily blocked. "You will have to do better than that if you want to have any hope of defeating me, Anya." Lexa attacked, taking out all the rage and anger she had built up over the past few years on Anya. Her former mentor and trainer, friend and confidant. Anya blocked blow after blow and Lexa kept advancing on her pushing her further and further from the centre of the ring her warriors formed. Anya lost her footing and fell to the ground, as Lexa was waiting for her to stand she smelled something sweet in the air, a scent oddly familiar and comforting. Her eyes landed upon Clarke who had just emerged from the healers tent. Most likely having exited due to all of the shouts and cheering the warriors made as they watched their General fight the Commander she trained. She knew the scent was coming from her, it grew stronger and stronger as she approached the warriors circle to get a better view. Thats when Anya made her attack, taking advantage of the distracted commander. She managed to land a blow to Lexa's right side, as it was weakly blocked last minute. The commander roared, not in pain but a cry that would scare almost anyone into submission. She then didn't stop slashing and slicing until Anya was once more on the ground with Lexa's sword pressed against her throat.**

 **Clarke.**

 **There were loud shouts and cheers outside of Nykos tent and the clash of steel on steel. The healer and Lexa made eye contact, then Clarke exited from the tent knowing that her services would most likely be needed. Clarke got to see the commander fighting Anya, who had just received a heavy blow and had fallen to the ground. Clarke wondered if they always fought like this here. She had to admit that the commander looked really attractive wielding a sword. Clarke had known she had liked girls since the first time Wells tried to kiss her. She must have been about 14 then, and it was terrible, he never gave her those butterflies in her stomach that she got every time her hand would gently graze across another girls' and even some guys while she helped her mom in the Med Bay. She didn't know what it was but there was something that Clarke liked about helping heal others.**

 **Thats when her eyes met the commanders', and when the general took her opportunity to attack while her Heda was distracted. Black blood Clarke noticed. Her mind started racing, full of shock and wonder. She had never seen blood that colour before. A ferocious shout woke Clarke out of her wondering brain and back to reality as she watched Lexa lay strong blows to Anya. Lexa knocked her to the ground and pressed her sword against Anya's throat drawing blood, but the general didn't bleed black, she bled like everyone else Clarke had seen.**

 **Lexa.**

 **The fight had ended and Nyko ran straight to the commander. Clarke decided to follow. She wanted to help, and she wanted to learn more. Nyko led the commander back to his healers hut, and Anya and Clarke followed. " Sorry Heda" Anya said. "Don't apologize Anya, you fought well, I forgive you." And with that Anya knew she was forgiven for more than just giving her commander another scar. There was that smell again. Lexa turned her head and noticed Clarke peering in from the flap by the door, looking like she was unsure if she was allowed to move any closer. "Nyko, Anya, you are dismissed. The sky girl claims she is a healer, lets see how she does." Nyko looked like he was about to protest and Anya just winked as Lexa glared at them urging them to leave. Could she smell her as well she wondered. She saw that I was distracted, maybe she put 2 and 2 together.**

 **"** **Clarke, you may approach. How would you heal this wound back in the Sky?" Lexa asked. " Well back in the sky we didn't fight each other like animals, we also didn't have anyone who bleeds black. Why is that?" she asked. "It is the blood of the commanders," Lexa said and continued to explain the origins of her people, and the black blood that was so sacred to them. Clarke seemed to be very proficient as she cleaned the would and stitched it up with great speed. She did better than Nyko, Lexa thought, and then there was that smell. It smelt like home it was comforting. I began to get up when she placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. It sent shivers up my spine. "Clarke of the sky, no one is allowed to stop the commander, they may only heal the commander, and you have done a fine job of stitching me back up. Even better than Nyko, but do not tell him I said that. I have urgent matters to attend to" Lexa finished. "You should be resting, commander and give that wound time to heal so you don't ruin the stitches." After Clarke realized that the commander wouldn't be doing that anytime soon, she said "Fine, just let me inspect your wound again tonight and change your bandages." Lexa gave her a curt nod and left the tent.**

 **The sky girl's smell was so intoxicating, Lexa knew she needed to leave her presence before she forced herself on the sky girl. She knew that her rut was coming but she had never expected it to arrive so suddenly. She needed to go to Titus and consult the former commanders. There was something about the girl from the sky that made her heart race faster and faster. She wanted to protect her, claim her, mate with her. She needed answers, she needed to get away from the sky girl before she did something to jeopardize the already precarious relationship that had just started with the sky people. It was time to return to Polis.**

 **Clarke**

 **Anya was waiting for her when she exited the healers tent. She had just finished giving Nyko a detailed report on how she had treated the commander's wound and he seemed pleased with her work. He told her to come back later tonight and he would show her how to make a salve that would help speed up the healing process. Anya led her to a tent just on the edge of where the grounders had set up camp. "This is where you will be staying while you are here, if you follow the path just to the right of your tent you will find a stream. I would suggest you to leave now if you want to be back before nightfall." With that Anya turned and walked away back to the warriors that were training. Clarke took the set of clean clothes that were laid out on top of a pile of furs on top of a makeshift cot that was her bed, and left to go clean up before having dinner with the grounders.**

 **Clarke then made her way down the path that Anya had indicated, which lead her to a large stream. The water was warm from the heat of the day and it felt so nice and soothing on Clarke's body. As she was cleaning her body she started to think about how the commander looked as she was battling Anya. There was something so sexy about her wielding a sword like it was an extension of her arm that simply batted away the seemingly weak attacks that Anya had dealt her. Before she knew it Clarke was touching herself, but she stopped as soon as she heard a horn blow back from the encampment. Clarke quickly finished cleaning herself and her clothing, and made her way back to camp.**

 **Upon Clarks arrival back at the camp she was informed by one of the guards protecting the perimeter of the camp, that the commander had left on urgent business to the capital they called Polis. "What the fuck Lexa had promised she was going to let me change her dressing on her wound." Clarke didn't know how badly she was looking forward to it, until she wasn't going to be seeing the commander again. Anya passed her a plate of food when she approached the fire. They ate in silence until Clarke broke it, and asked Anya what business the commander of the 11 clans had in Polis. "She said she needed to consult with Titus on a current matter that demanded her attention." Anya replied. She then continued to explain to Clarke who Titus was, why he was so important, and what Polis was like. Clarke was getting tired, but she wanted to hear more about the capital, she got lost in her own thoughts wondering what a grounder market must be like. Maybe there were schools, shops, possibly even a place that sold medicine. Anya's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You know it was your fault that I was able to get my blade on the commander, if she hadn't smelt you I would have lost to her a lot sooner." Clarke was lost for words- her scent?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To make sense of a scent**

 **Anya**

 **Poor sky girl doesn't know what a scent is. There is no doubt in my mind that she is an Omega. Alphas were always drawn to them, and could smell them from miles away even when they weren't in heat. She could tell by the confused look on the sky girl's face that she was going to have to explain herself. "You, Clarke of the sky people, have asked us how living on earth after the nuclear war had changed us. Well i am going to try my best to explain it to you now. There really is not much of a difference between our people. The only thing that has really changed in our bodies are our genders. Just like in the animal kingdom there are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. You Clark are an Omega- in fact most of the women who dropped from the sky with you are Omegas. Over the years as the radiation has affected our bodies it has changed us slowly. Most of our children are born as either Alpha and or Beta, finding an Omega is a rarity among our people. I was born an Alpha and so was Lexa kom Trikru the great commander of the 11 clans. Most warriors that we have are Beta, as they are better at following orders. Most of our Alphas lead our armies as they make ruthless rulers. We all carry a certain scent with us, Betas give off less of a smell than Omegas and can be born either sex, while women Alphas such as myself and the commander have both working parts. As the years have passed there have been fewer and fewer Omegas born to the tribes. Omegas can carry children while Betas cannot. Which is another reason why Betas are very compilable warriors, as they have no family to get attached to besides the parents who bore them. This is why in case you haven't noticed we have very few children in the camp. Now that I have explained all of that to you Klark, it has also affected us by making us more sensitive to someones scent. We Alphas tend to not care for the scent of a Beta but are attracted to the scent of an Omega. While Betas are attracted to the scent of other Betas and Omegas, it is a rarity that they will mate with an Omega. Especially as Omegas are more attracted to Alphas as they can breed with them. Children are a gift here Clarke. We must cherish them all."**

 **Clarke now understood, that the smell of her scent had been enough to distract the commander enough to sustain an injury. She felt so bad, she didn't like knowing that she was the one who has caused Lexa to get stabbed. Clarke now finally understood why Lexa made a deal with her people. She was hoping to merge them into her 11 colonies, being out in space had prevented them from being affected by that part of the radiation. Will it start to affect them now? she wondered. She got up and left Anya by the fire. She went to go process all the information that she had just been given, and headed back to her tent.**

 **Raven**

 **The re-entry into Earth was a rough one. She had tried to aim to land as close as possible to where the Ark had projected that the drop ship had landed. When she came to and realized that she was on Earth she looked around to try to get a hold of her settings. She expected to see the metal of her escape pod with a few flashing lights, but instead she woke up in chains, in a dark place which was rather cool. She say what looked like a blanket of fur a few feet away and made the move to try to get it, and that is when she realized she was chained up tightly to the wall, just out of reach of the tempting warmth that resembled a bear.**

 **Dropship**

 **It was nearing nightfall when Bellamy, Octavia, and Finn made it back to the drop ship with all of their guests. It seemed like Indra the warrior that they had left here was already teaching everyone who stayed to listen how to properly skin, and cook the game. "Where is Clarke" Wells demanded. "She is staying with the grounders as a liaison between our people," Belamy explained to Wells. Wells didn't seem happy to hear the news. He stormed off muttering words which could not have been any good under his breath.**

 **It was getting late and they had set up patrols with the grounders. Each grounder was paired with a member from the Ark as to be more effective in teaching us their ways. They were warned to have patrols out because it could be very dangerous in these woods, and now that the scouts were no longer watching them, they had to learn how to protect themselves. Lexa had warned them about the giant snakes that hide in the water and sometimes make it onto shore to strike, also about the mountain lions, feral wolves, and something called Pauna which in their language meant Gorilla.**

 **Octavia was on Patrol with a warrior named Lincoln. "He sure does talk a lot compared to the other grounders that we've met," Octavia thought, and he also seemed to be flirting with her. It was midway through their shift when they saw another drop ship fall from the sky, but this one looked a lot smaller and seemed to land somewhere in the mountain range. "We will have to check that out tomorrow," Lincoln said. "It is getting too late to inspect it now, especially because it looks like it landed in Azgeda territory." "What is Azgeda territory?" Octavia asked, wondering why Lincoln seemed reluctant to even go there in the daylight.**

 **Lincoln went on to explain to Octavia how Ice Nation was the most ruthless group of people. They ateal what they want, and use brute force when they have to. They also steal our Omega brides. Then Lincoln went on to explain what happened to people from the radiation and how it had changed them. Octavia could listen to Lincoln for hours it seemed. He was so nice to her and most importantly he didn't treat her like the girl who grew up under the floor. They finished the watch and Lincoln walked Octavia to the drop ship. Her brother was waiting for Octavia to return before trying to get some sleep before they embarked on what was sure to be an incredibly long journey when they woke in the morning.**

 **They rose early and made good time, it only took them 4 hours to make it to the drop ship with the 6 grounders. They set a quick pace and luckily Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Wells, Monty, and Harper could all keep up. They approached the drop ship cautiously noticing that the door had already been opened. There was no sign of movement around the ship, so they inched themselves closer and closer until they could look inside. "A radio!" Monty cried. He went inside and collected the radio and med kit that had been sent down with the ship. As they walked around the ship trying to figure out where the man who operated its landing to the ground, something shiny caught Finns eye. "Raven, it had to be her, thats the necklace i made her for her birthday," Finn explained. Then he saw it- white paint had been smudged all over the operator seat. Indra spoke up, "it appears that she has been taken by Ice Nation, there is nothing we can do for her now, sky boy. We must return to camp and get news to Heda about what happened here."**

 **They followed her back to camp and along the way they had stopped to learn some lessons on hunting, and scavenging. The kids were shown how to use a bow, and some throwing knives. Belamy was the only one who was able to catch anything other than the grounders. He managed to take down a deer with an arrow and finished it off with a knife after he tracked the injured doe. It was late when they returned to camp. Indra convened with her warriors and it was decided that Lincoln, Octavia, Belamy, and another grounder named Kyronn would make the trek to the Trikru camp at first light.**

 **Lexa**

 **The way back to Polis was a long one, but it could be completed in mere hours when not travelling with a caravan of troops and supplies. Lexa arrived at noon, after riding through the night. "Titus!" she said as she entered the night blood teachers personal room. It was filled with books, and the knowledge of the past commanders to help guide the flame as it got passed down from Heda to Heda. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after you just left," Titus explained. Lexa started explaining what had all transpired since she had left Polis. Titus then started to rummage through a pile of books he had laid out on his desk.**

 **"** **Commander," Titus said after his hand had finally found what it seemed to be looking for. "There is something you need to know Heda, it was written in the journal of the first commander. As soon as you left I came down here to examine the texts from the commanders rules until I found it. As you know there are tales of the next great commander, one who will lead our people out of the darkness that has covered this land and bring us to a new and peaceful rule. A seer went to visit the first Pramheda, he had been guided to where your throne is now. Blind, and badly disfigured from the radiation that had befallen the earth he said he had to speak to the Commander urgently.**

 ** _"_** ** _Commander, I had a vision that I was to come to you immediately. Please take a seat and allow me to take your hands in my own." As the commander grasped what was left of his hands it was as if she was struck by lightning. The surge of energy was overwhelming, she was blinded by a light, and as her vision started to focus on what it was seeing she heard the man say "I see what you see, I feel as you do, and I hear what you hear, our minds are one." It was then that Primheda felt like she was in a dream, she could see her people and her lands. They were enveloped in darkness, then a flash of a light flew across the sky. She ran towards it, urging herself forward. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw a figure dressed in all white. The woman was beautiful and the light radiated from her body lighting the land and ridding it of the darkness. A star had fallen to the earth and was casting her light all around. She couldn't stop her feet from moving forward, it was as if a magnet was pulling them together. As soon as they touched she was hovering above the land once more, and instead of darkness there was light. The brightness of the light became overwhelming and brought her back to reality. Her eyes had opened and the seer was on the ground, a smile curled upon his lips as his last breathe left his body. His final effort had cost him his life, but what he gave the first commander was hope. Becca Pramheda wrote down her vision, and was the first commander to start the commanders log. A book in which recorded all important events that the commanders had witnessed during their reign._**

 **Titus had finished reading the entry and was staring at the commander as she took in every word he had said.**

 **Other commanders have had similar vision appear to them in their sleep. Some the exact same, and some that were new. One thing was clear, there would be a Heda Kom Soncha that would be a saviour to their people. As the years passed on, so did the story. It was simply a myth among the people at this point. If there was to be a commander of light surely they would have appeared already. Until the day that she saw the star crash Lexa had thought the tale to be false, and a story read to children to give them hope for a better future. "It seems the night has finally come then Titus. Rally up the night bloods for a training session, and organize a meeting with the ambassadors of the clans to begin at first light tomorrow," Lexa responded upon hearing the story of the first commander.**

 **Heda Kom Soncha = Commander of light**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Realization**

 **Clarke**

 **"** **What the fuck was Lexa thinking?" she thought. What could be so important that you would risk bleeding out and possible death for? As Clarke tried to sleep she couldn't stop thinking about the commander and she soon begun to finish what she started at the lake. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter at the mere thought of the commander, not to mention how close she was able to get when she stitched her up. It was a matter of minutes until Clarke let go, feeling herself pulse around her fingers. How she wished they were Lexa's, if only she were here Clarke thought.**

 **The next day she arose and headed straight to the healers tent. Nyko had promised to take her scavenging through the forrest to pick out different herbs, and other items that had medicinal properties. Clarke had time to teach Nyko her technique for stitching people up, as Anya's warriors were training harder than ever in the wake of the commander's win yesterday.**

 **It was around nightfall that Clarke noticed that other people from the Ark were at the camp. She went up and approached Belamy and he filled her in on what they had found out in the woods. He handed her the medical kit, knowing that it would be of much more use in her hands. With the commander being absent the news was told to Anya and it was suggested that they would stay in the Trikru camp for the night as to not risk making it back to the drop ship before nightfall. Belamy hung out with Clarke for the rest of the evening as he vented to her about his sister and that persistent grounder named Lincoln who has been flirting with her. Clarke finally had enough of it, and told him that it shouldn't matter who she is with as long as she was happy. "Belamy ,she was trapped under the floor for 16 years, let her do what she wants to now, she deserves to be able to do what she pleases." After she finished she took off to her tent, knowing that she would be able to fall asleep without any trouble.**

 **Octavia**

 **The grounder named Lincoln had been flirting with her for what seemed like months before they finally were able to get away from the wondering eyes of Belamy. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but fuck she could do that herself now. Indra even thought she would make a great warrior after all the training sessions that they had, she even offered for Octavia to become her second. So when Lincoln grabbed her hand and led her away from camp she followed obediently. He took her about a 15 minute walk from camp to a metal door and opened it and went inside. Octavia followed and closed the door behind her.**

 **"** **What is this place, Lincoln?" she asked. He explained to her that it has been here for years and was supposed to help people survive the radiation, but when he found it, it was empty,and stocked full of food. He led her deeper inside the bunker until they arrived at his intended destination. "Octavia of the sky people, we don't have to do anything you are not ready for, I just wanted to represent the feelings I have towards you," he finished. He had led her to a bed that was surrounded by these glowing orbs she recognized to be candles. He had placed them all around the bed, and she noticed some wild flowers that scattered the floor making a path to the bed. "He really didn't have to go through all this trouble," she thought, "I've wanted to jump his bones since I saw him"- but she wasn't about to tell him that.**

 **Lincoln just stared at Octavia not sure what she was thinking, hoping that this wasn't to much for her, and then she did something completely unexpected. She took off her shirt. Lincoln took a step towards her and with one swift motion he had picked her up and carried her over to the bed. When there lips finally touched it gave her goosebumps. Octavia couldn't help it, she wanted more. She tugged at his shirt and helped him out of it, and then unhooked her bra, knowing that he has probably never seen one before. As they continued kissing, their skin exposed, they slowly started to grind into one another. Octavia reached down and started to touch herself as she had done many times before under the floor. What else was there for her to do down there? Lincoln grabbed her hand and threw it above her head, kissing her harder while expertly placing his hand on her breast. He slowly started to trail kisses down her neck and to her chest, it only took him a few minutes to reach the destination he was searching for. He slowly pulled down her pants and underwear trailing kisses down her legs as he pulled them off of her. He looked up at Octavia with a mischievous smile before plunging his face down into her sex.**

 **Lincolns tongue ran wild, forcing moans of pleasure to escape from Octavias mouth, he made a bunch of different patterns paying close attention to his partner until he found the one which made her moan the most. Just as he thought she was about to cum, she grabbed his shoulders bringing him back up to kiss her before she flipped him over onto his back. She then sat on top of him grinding her hips into his clearly enlarged cock. As she did so, she planted kisses around Lincolns ear breathing ever so gently on him as she nibbled, he released moans of pleasure and gripped his hands firmly on her hips as she was grinding him. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, she knew she wanted his cock, she needed his cock. With one swift motion she put her hands down his pants and released what she wanted to see the most. She then stroked it gently before placing her mouth over it, and letting it go deeper inside of her, teasing his tip with her tongue as she brought it in and out of her mouth. Lincoln was moaning with pleasure, Octavia didn't think he could possibly get any bigger than he was but somehow he did, she took all 8 inches of him into her mouth before he stopped her and flipped her over onto her knees.**

 **Octavia was facedown on the head her face buried in a pillow begging Lincoln to put it inside of her. He obliged willingly, forcing himself ever so gently through her wet slit and submerging himself all the way inside of her. He started out going slow nearly pulling himself out and slowly pushing back inside of her. "Lincoln, fuck me harder," Octavia moaned. It seems he didn't need to be told twice as he tightened his grip on her waist as he quickened every thrust. Slowly the two of them fell into rhythm together inching them both closer and closer to climax. "Don't stop, I'm going to cum," Octavia instructed, and in a matter of seconds she came harder than she had ever before, as she came around him Lincoln felt himself release inside of her. The two of them collapsed on the bed holding each other tightly neither one of them wanting to be the first to let go.**

 **Lexa**

 **The next day Lexa finished her meeting with the ambassadors and gave them all messages to hand out to the leaders of their nations. The text read:**

 ** _To all of those loyal to the blood, and those who wish to see the rule of light the time has come. We must rally our forces and come together to defeat Azgeda. In a weeks time I expect all loyal to the blood meet in Trikru territory. The time has come to rid our lands of the overshadowing Azgeda and return to a time of peace._**

 ** _We will no longer live in fear,_**

 ** _Heda_**

 **It was time to gather the night bloods that were selected and return to Trikru. She could no longer keep herself away from the light, it was time to fully immerse herself in it. They rode as hard as they could and they arrived after nightfall. There were few sentries on post, and Lexa knew where she had to go. A force was pulling her there, and she gave up all control fighting it. What is to be, will be she thought. Thats when she heard some twigs snapping behind her. She whirled around to see Lincoln and the sky girl Octavia. "What were you two doing in the woods at this hour" she asked. "Going on a date," Octavia replied. Octavia must have understood my confused look because she went on to explain what a date was to me, and why people go on them. It then made Lexa realize that she had someone she wanted to do that with and needed to see her straight away. Lexa nodded to them and excused herself and headed straight towards the tent that smelled ever so sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Into the forest**

 **Lexa's POV**

 **It had been a long time since Lexa had wanted to be around anyone, and she didn't quite understand why but she felt almost pulled towards the sky girl. She wanted to share something with Clarke, something she knew that the girl has never seen before. Slowly Lexa snuck around all of the tents until she found the one designated for the leader of the sky people. She went in and found the beautiful blonde asleep in bed. She walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder and said "Clarke of the sky people, there is something I want to show you, come with me." Clarke swung her legs out of bed revealing that she was only in her underwear under the firs. Suddenly Lexa felt super uncomfortable in the presence of the Sky girl, she excused herself and went to wait outside of the tent. Clarke was clearly mad that she had left without saying a word, but luckily she didn't complain and just obeyed.**

 **It took Clarke a few minutes to get changed into something that was a little more appropriate for the climate. But she still looked beautiful. "Follow me Clarke,"**

 **Lexa said. "Where are we going Lexa? What is so important that you wake me up in the middle of the night?" Clarke asked. "You will find out soon enough Clarke, be patient," Lexa said to her. She gave the patrol a curt nod and headed down a trail that she hadn't been down since she was a child. She knew that Clarke would like this place, it was the most beautiful place in Trikru territory. With any luck Clarke would be inspecting more things than just her wound.**

 **They continued walking in silence for the next 30 minutes as they got further and further away from the encampment the luminescent beings started to show. Clarke had stopped a few steps ago and was in awe of this place. "Lexa this is beautiful," Clarke stated as she was looking around in wonder. Lexa went to go grab a beautiful glowing flower and handed it over to Clarke before immediately turning away to go sit on a tree stump with some blue tinged mushrooms were. "Lexa why did you bring me here?" Clarke asked looking down at the flower Lexa had just gave her. "I believe your people call it a date, Octavia tried to explain it to me earlier. I am no good with words Clarke, I just thought that you would want to see a place that find is nearly as breathtaking as you."**

 **Clarke then moved forward and closed the space in between them, she positioned herself on top of Lexa, straddling her. It sent a jolt up Lexa's spine and she urged her lips forward to kiss Clarke. She poured all of her emotions she had been feeling for Clarke since she had met her into this kiss. It was full of passion, and surprisingly Clarke kissed her back even harder, sending butterflies to flying throughout Lexa's body. She couldn't think of anything else that would stop the bulge that was growing in her pants. Clarke seemed to notice that Lexa grew hard, and started grinding her body against Lexa's, letting her know that it was ok, and that she wanted more.**

 **They continued on for a few more minutes before Lexa picked Clarke up and placed her back down on the ground. "There is one more place I want to show you Clarke from the Sky." This time Lexa grabbed her hand and walked her down to by the stream. She could hear the rushing water before she could see it, knowing what lay beyond the flow of rushing water. The leaves seemed to be blowing all around them as Clarke stopped to look around as amazed as ever. Little did Lexa know that this was the place that she dreamed about, that she drew in her cell back in the Ark.**

 **Clarke**

 **Once Clarke managed to subdue her reaction to seeing the waterfall she brushed her hand against Lexa's again and a wave of butterflies surged through her stomach when the commander took it in her own leading Clarke towards the rushing water. Instead of going into the stream she was being led around it behind the water that was rushing down. That's when Clarke noticed it. A cavern filled with glow in the dark rocks that made the cave have a warm glow. Lexa then led Clarke deeper into the cave before taking off her cloak and laying it down upon the smooth rocks for them to lay on. "This was my favourite place to hide as a kid," Lexa said. "It is so peaceful here," Clarke replied before leaning in and kissing the commander with more passion than she had out in the woods. There bodies melted together and soon they moved as one.**

 **As the minutes passed their clothes started coming off slowly until they were both naked with Clarke on top grinding into the commander. Clarke was soaked in her own wetness, and soon Lexa's cock was as well. Lexa was playing with her nipples with skilled hands which made Clarke release another wave of her wetness on Lexa's cock. This time Clarke reached down to stroke it and gently positioned herself on top of it preparing herself to take all of it in one swift downwards motion. Before Clarke could lower herself onto Lexa's throbbing cock, Lexa spoke up. "Clarke we don't have to do this, I am happy to take things slow. I don't want to mess this up, I have a strange feeling whenever I am around you. It is like i am getting pulled towards you, drawn by the scent of you. I don't know how to explain it Clarke but I never want this feeling to go away. If you're not ready we can wait." It took a few seconds for Clarke to process what the commander had just said to her. How can the commander be so rough on the outside, but a complete sap on the inside. Then it hit her, it wasn't the commander that was with her tonight, it was Lexa. She had let herself be vulnerable enough to let Clarke know how she was feeling, it was then when Clarke replied to her once she figured out what to say.**

 **"** **I couldn't stop thinking about you when you were in Polis, Lexa. I have never been around anyone who is so new to me yet feels so familiar. I can't explain it but I feel like I am meant to be with you. I want this. I want this more than I have ever wanted something in my life." When Clarke had finished telling Lexa how she felt she was met with a kiss. The most passionate kiss Clarke had ever received in her life. They were both grasping at each other wanting each other more and more. Clarke brought the tip of Lexas cock closer to her slit forcing Lexa inside of her. They started at a steady pace with the commander pulling in and out of Clarke slowly and Clarke grinding against her letting out small moans of passion. It wasn't until Lexa started to kiss Clarkes neck that their bodies started to desperately move against one another searching for climax. "Oh Clarke I can feel you tightening around me, release yourself around me," just then Lexa felt the beginning of Clarke's orgasm and trusted herself deeper and deeper inside of Clarke. Just when Clarke thought her orgasm was about to end Lexa fucked her even harder. She was kissing Clarkes spot on her neck which made her moan out in pleasure and then all of a sudden Lexa bit down hard on her neck. Instead of feeling pain Clarke felt pleasure as she came around Lexa once more, this time she could feel her release splash inside of her.**

 **"** **What was that for," Clarke asked as she put her hand up to her neck feeling what was blood dripping from the place where Lexa had bit her. "Clarke I am sorry I didn't mean to claim you." Lexa looked so innocent, and waited for my reply while her eyes filled with tears. "Claim me?" Clarke responded. "Long story short, with the radiation changing our bodies, it has also increased our sense of smell. As a result couples tend to bite each other when they are mating as to lay claim, and say that they are taken. Other than the mark on their necks there natural scent changes as well, letting others know that someone has staked a claim to you," Lexa finished looking more distraught then ever as I tried to decide how best to respond. "Lexa….I ugh…. don't know how comfortable I feel about someone claiming me as their own. I only just got here and all of this is moving really fast. Its not that I don't like you, because i really really do. Its just that i want to get to know someone a bit better before making such a life changing decision." is how Clarke responded. Lexa took and step back and a moment to compose herself. Her posture looked well rehearsed and it was as though she had put the mask of the commander back on before she replied "I understand Clarke of the sky, like I said I do not want to force you into something that you are not ready for, it was very in the moment and sometimes us Alphas get lost in our rut, and our inner animal instinct can be unleashed. Take comfort in knowing that your scent has now mixed with mine and no one would dare do you harm, as it would be doing harm to me. I need to go Clarke there is much I have to discuss and prepare for. Your presence will be needed tomorrow as an ambassador for your people, please be at the meeting tent when you awake." Lexa put on her clothes with lightning speed and exited the cavern before Clarke could even get a word in.**

 **Well on a positive note it looked like her wound was healing nicely, and she left her cloak, so at least I have an excuse to see her again other than at the meeting tomorrow morning. Clarke composed herself and started to gather her clothes together as well as her thoughts. She didn't quite understand why Lexa would even want to bite her, she hardly knows me Clark thought. We also just had sex and she up and left right after, does she not care about me enough to stay and make me feel less like slut. Clarke tried to push all of those negative thoughts out of her mind and just focus on the beauty around her as she walked back to camp. The path they took on the way down here was pretty outlined and easy to follow back to her tent. As Clarke entered her tent she noticed that Octavia had finally returned after her night with Lincoln, and was passed out hard. Well at least one of us will be having a good sleep tonight Clarke thought.**

 **Raven**

 **Raven felt as if she must have been here for days, they had given her food, water, and a change of clothes. She heard some scuffling coming from outside the entry way, and out came a man wearing a crown made of antlers. "I am prince Roan" he proclaimed. Before Raven even had a change to reply he held his hand up as in to object to anything she might say. "That thing you landed in, what is it? Are there more of you?, and if so where are they and when should we be expecting them? He finished his questions with an evil grin spread across his face. Not quite sure how she would respond not wanting to give to much away Raven kept her answers short and sweet not trying to give away any more than she needed to. She explained the object that was the escape pod, about Arkadia and why they needed to get to earth, but she lied about the sheer number of people not knowing Roans true intention.**

 **He seemed satisfied with her answers as he signaled for the guards to take off her chains, and he helped her out of he cave. "Sorry about keeping you captive, we just needed to know what your intentions were. You are in Azgeda country, this is my mothers land that she rules over and our scouts found you passed out in your ship. We decided not to move you until we got a chance to talk to you. I hope you forgive our precautions that we have taken with you, will you please honour us with your presence tomorrow evening for dinner," Roan asked. "I ugh… should be on my way I need to make contact with the Ark after finding the survivors that were sent down before me," she finished with all of her thoughts focusing on her reconnecting with Finn. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but no one survived that crash," Roan stated matter of factly. Now this Raven knew was a lie. Abbys bracelets would have went off like a fire alarm, if anything would happen to the kids. Fuck she thought when she realized that as much as they were trying to make it seem the opposite she was a prisoner here.**

 **Roan led her outside, and then down a trail which they followed for about an hour before entered a village whose houses were covered in this white powder that Roan had called snow. Raven had heard of it before she had just never expected to see it in her lifetime. It was nearly dark when they arrived at a bridge leading to a large wooden building surrounded by water. "Welcome to our castle Raven, we sent someone ahead to prepare a room for you, I will see you tomorrow at dinner, but in the meantime please get some sleep and relax. I will have someone bring breakfast up to you in the morning. Good night" Roan finished and he walked away. Raven was led up 2 flights of stairs and down a long hallway before the door to her bedroom was opened for her revealing a spacious room with a fire pit in the middle for warmth. She was not surprised when the door shut behind her trapping her inside the room. She knew she would escape from here, or her people would rescue her. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Train hard, love harder.**

 **Clarke**

 **Clarke awoke to the sound of steel clashing with steel, she peeked her head out of the tent and noticed that the sun was barely up. "Ugh, it would be nice to be able to sleep in for once," Clarke grumbled to Octavia. "Ya but don't you have a meeting to get to?" Octavia replied as she just finished getting dressed. "How do you know about that?" Clarke asked her. "Indra told me. She also said she would have my head if i wasn't one of the first 20 people up and training, so I've got to go, Clarke," she finished as she exited the tent. Clarke grumbled to herself as she thought of last night and how amazing it was, at least until Lexa left Clarke and went back to camp without her. She started to get dressed, but couldn't help but think of how she undressed the commander last night. Suddenly Clarke was really dreading this ambassadors meeting.**

 **She exited the tent and headed towards the training grounds. She noticed Indra starting to train Octavia, and Lincoln matched with Belamy who was swinging punch after punch with no avail. She knew he was trying to take some of his anger out on the grounder who had taken away his sister. Clarke wondered if anyone in her life cared for her like that, then suddenly her hand shot up to her neck where she was bit. It was a weird sensation but it was like she could start feeling a heart beat pulsing at the side of her neck. "It can't be mine though," Clarke thought logically. It was beating much too fast to be hers. That is when Clarke noticed the Commander: she had taken on 10 warriors including Anya. It was clear that the Commander wouldn't be able to take all of them out, but her face said she was going to take as many of them out as possible before she would give up. All of a sudden she shouted "enough", and all the warriors stopped around her. "Nightbloods, pair yourself up with groups of 4 fighters and continue training until I have finished the meeting, then you will attempt to disarm me." Lexa finished and turned her head to the side slightly and sniffed the air one more time, relaxing as she drew in a deep breath. Then she turned and walked away, Anya following close behind her.**

 **Clarke decided she would head over to the healer's tent to see if he wanted to join her for breakfast. Upon her arrival to his tent she found Nyko was busy at work, too busy to join her. He grumbled his apologies saying he had to make something for the commander. Clarke wondered what it was that the commander could possibly want, especially so early in the morning. She turned and exited making her way to the tent that stored all the food that the grounders made, and grabbed herself some berries and bread, washing them down with some kind of tea. Clarke then left, and started to mentally prepare for the meeting that she was about to attend. It seemed the room was starting to fill up but she knew they were missing a few people as there were 8 empty chairs at the table, one of which was hers. She moved towards a vacant spot next to Anya when a voice spoke up which broke up all other conversations in the room "Klark Kom Skykru, you will sit here" the commander gestured to the vacant seat directly to her left. As soon as Clarke had sat down the commander started to speak again.**

 **Lexa**

 **"** **Now that we have all arrived it is time to get straight to business. I have called upon the ambassadors of the 11 clans to gather their strongest warriors and send them here. We will be training harder and harder each day as we prepare to take on the Azgeda. I have asked Klark Kom Skykru to join us at this meeting as an ambassador for her people, as there is an urgent matter that we must discuss. I wish to invite Skykru into my coalition to become the 12th clan. I ask this knowing that all of them have still yet to arrive, but that there are enough of them to help out with our cause. I ask you, Klark Kom Skykru, to accept this pendant of the ambassadors to represent your initiation into the coalition, and allow your people to become my people, and fall under the protection of the ambassador. Before you decide, please let me explain. We are at war with Azgeda, we have been ever since our first commander. They raid our villages taking our children and our Omega women to be there slaves and to bear them more children. They kill our people, wiping out our villages closest to their boarders one by one, forcing us deeper to our capital. It is time for you to decide Klark, you can chose not to help us, or you can help us pave the way to a peaceful future, one in which families can grow up together instead of constantly living in fear. Like I said, your people would become my people, and no one else in the Coalition would raise a hand to you, as that would be like attacking me."**

 **Lexa kept looking around to the other ambassadors that were present trying to gauge there reactions. So far no one looked intent on challenging her, but then again all of the colonies were not represented. "I.. umm. accept on the behalf of my people. We will fight alongside of you and help free everyone who has been taken prisoner by Azgeda," Clarke responded. "Good. Now that that is settled we will send riders to your village to gather your people and take them here to start training. You are all excused, please be prepared to convene again when all of the other ambassadors arrive. In the meantime send out scouts and have them report back to you, so we can start to formulate a plan of attack," Lexa finished excusing herself.**

 **She couldn't believe she made it that long in the presence of Clarke. Her rut was setting in and the scent of her was driving her to a point of insanity. Lexa hurried into Nyko's, tent needing to get ahold of the suppressants he had made so she would be able to be able to be around Clarke without taking her in front of people and marking her neck again, claiming to the world what she wanted to be hers. Nyko handed her a vial of yellow liquid and she finished it all without protesting at its awful taste. She knew Clarke had arrived, and she made to leave as Nyko handed her a few more vials. "Good day Clarke," she said as she scurried past her.**

 **Anya**

 **"** **What was that all about?" Anya asked the commander as she approached from the healer's tent. "Reign gon Soncha" Lexa exhaled. It took Anya a few minutes to process everything as she realized the commander was referring to the legend that was passed down from elder to elder in every village across the land. She let out a small gasp, as she put two and two together realizing that her former second was the chosen commander to be the one to bring them out of darkness. "When do you plan on telling her?" Anya asked. "When she is ready, this situation is already to overwhelming for her," replied. Anya nodded her head in understanding as the commander stormed off the round up the nightbloods for battle.**

 **Anya was still in shock as she started training her warriors harder and harder. She needed to watch them all and decide who would make the best teachers to the Sky People who would be arriving later tonight. If this was indeed going to be the reign of light she needed to be ready to do her part. She needed to prepare all of her troops for war, and instil a sense of urgency when training the sky people.**

 **Finally the Sky People had arrived with Indra. She broke them into groups and explained a few different techniques for them to try out with their partners. They all caught on very quickly and were soon sparring with some of the best warriors, Even though they knew they were not going to win, they never gave up and fought their hardest. The reign of light was starting to look like a real possibility after watching the kids train for hours upon hours until it was time to feast. Anya had sent out hunting parties when the Sky People arrived to clear more space their training. The hunters had already returned with their kills, and were preparing them for dinner as Anya led the Sky Warriors to the stream to clean up before dinner. Tonight was the night that we celebrate our new alliance, as well as the start to the Reign gon Soncha.**

 **Drop Ship**

 **A group of warriors had arrived earlier in the day and had relayed the message of the commander, and the new addition to her coalition. Indra noticed that the Sky People had taken this news well, and started to pack up their gear in preparation to leave. Monty needed to pack a horse full of stuff that was needed to fix the radio that fell down with Raven. He was so close to getting a signal and being able to radio the Ark. It was only a matter of time before before they would run out of oxygen, and their presence was needed here more than ever with the up and coming war brewing closer in the distance.**

 **Indra took took it upon herself to make sure that the Sky People had brought enough supplies for days. No one really knew how long this war was going to last but she knew they would be needing a lot of the technology that the Sky People offered. After a few hours, the camp was packed up and they were ready to head to TriKru territory. On the the way there she informed the Sky People what was expected of them for the duration of their stay. She even informed them that if they so choose some of them would be more than welcome to stay in TriKru territory.**

 **The walk was long and strenuous but when they had finally made it to the encampment they were shown where they would be staying and were requested to head to the fighting pits once they had settled it. This was all new to them, all of this violence, and training. Some of them really progressed in training and near the end of the session were allowed to use sharpened weapons instead of the practice sticks they had been given upon arrival. Once they were all washed up they knew that it was time for dinner. They were told that this would be a special feast to welcome Skykru into the coalition to become the 12th clan, which meant that no one could even think about touching the food without the commander of the clans giving a speech.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Lexa**

 **"** **Today is a day in which history shall be made. The day that the people who fell from the Sky join the Earthborns in a fight to punish the evildoers in the land and restore peace to our nations. Tomorrow begins the Reign gon Soncha," as those words left the commanders lips the crowd stood in shock. It didn't take them long to start to chant "Reign gon Soncha, Reign gon Soncha, REIGN GON SONCHA." "Now it's time to feast, for tomorrow we begin to train harder than we ever have before," the commander finished before taking a bite of deer signalling to everyone else that it was time to start the festivities.**

 **Lexa could smell the sweet scent of home wafting through the crowd, and she knew Clarke had been there. How was she suppose to explain to Clarke that they were destined to be together without scaring her away? It was predicted that the commander and star would rule together and their rule would be a time of restoration and peace. Luckily Nyko was able to make some tonic to help with all of these feelings she had been having towards the sky girl. Lexa knew that she couldn't avoid Clarke much longer, her rut had become to painful.**

 **After the commander finished her meal, she headed back to her tent to take the last of the tonic. When she arrived she knew that Clarke was already waiting for her inside, she knew she couldn't avoid her. "Clarke kom Skykru, good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure," the commander asked, striding over to the table which held the tonic. As the commander opened the vial and took a swig Clarke finally opened her mouth to speak. "What does Reign gon Soncha mean, and why are you taking that tonic? I saw that Nyko had made you a batch today, what is it?" Lexa knew she couldn't keep everything from Clarke, but was there harm in only briefly explaining the situation?**

 **"** **We have a meeting to get to, Clarke from the sky, let me make this quick. Reign gon Soncha means reign of light, which has been a legend among our people. It was said many years ago that a Star would fly across the sky and land upon the earth. Upon its landing it would mark the era known as the reign of light, and it was said that the Star would help the commander reach a level of peace and prosperity, and side by side they would rule. The tonic you see me drink Clarke is a suppressant. It helps to keep my rut under control. Without it I wouldn't be able to control myself around you, your scent is too strong, it calls out to me even when you are far away. Like I said the other day Clarke I don't want to scare you away, and I want to respect your wishes and take things slow. Right now my rut has caused me to not be in my right mind, and the suppressants help to keep me grounded, so that I am less distracted by you and I can fulfill my duty as commander of the 12 clans. I must leave you now Clarke, I will see you in the meeting," and just like that Lexa turned on her heel, exited her tent and headed straight to Nyko.**

 **As the commander entered Nyko's tent, she could tell that he wasn't expecting her. "Heda you're back so soon, are the tonics not working?" he asked. "They are working just fine Nyko, I am just in need of more. I just finished the last vial,"Lexa replied. "It is not my intention to insult you commander, but those were supposed to last 3 days, it will take me until morning to have another batch prepared. If you don't mind me asking why have you not taken the Sky Girl? She is destined to be your mate, what is the harm of taking her and claiming her as your own?" he asked. "The alliance is too important Nyko and I can't jeopardize our future, when the Sky People barely understand our ways. I will have her one day, but in the meantime I need to suppress all of these urges. Clarke thinks we are moving too fast as is. Now get to work, I expect you to bring me the suppressants as soon as they are finished," the commander ended the conversation and headed straight to the tent that housed the meeting place of the alliance.**

 **Clarke**

 **It took her a while to process everything that Lexa just told her. Clarke was finally starting to understand how she had affected the commander when she said she wasn't ready. "At least she respected my wishes," she thought. Then it dawned on her that Lexa was trying her best to avoid Clarke not out of spite for needing more time, but because she wanted to respect Clarkes wishes. She slowly started to feel wet at the thought of last night, and suddenly she wanted more of Lexa again. Wanted her to come back and take her, pressing their body's together and becoming one once again. Clarke left the tent in search of Anya. She needed to find out more about this reign of light and what it meant for her.**

 **Clarke found Anya sitting around a fire with a small group of soldiers. Clarke stood in wait before Anya signalled for the warriors to leave them, as Clarke approached. "You honour me with your presence Clarke of the Sky. What can I do for you?" Anya asked. Clarke took a few seconds to figure out how she was going to word everything and then she just spat out the first thought that came to her mind, "Why is the reign of light a myth amongst your people and what does it have to do with me?" She wasn't expecting a reply from Anya so detailed with information that it was sickening. Clarke was overwhelmed by the fact that she was destined to rule by the side of the commander.**

 **She wanted to be in charge of her own destiny, and choose to be with who she wanted, even though the mere thought of Lexa sent butterflies coursing through her body. Oh… and how she got wet just at the mere thought of her. Even though it was overwhelming she knew that Lexa was doing her best to respect her wishes and take things slow. Clarke started to feel bad wondering how much pain Lexa was in from her rut, and not being able to satisfy her urges. Thoughts of the previous night danced around Clarkes head, and it wasn't until Anya spoke up that she was pulled back to reality, "It is time we leave for the meeting Clarke." How do I sit through and entire meeting knowing that by my presence there I am causing her pain? she wondered. She decided enough was enough, she would meet up with the commander after the meeting and confront her about everything.**

 **Anya**

 **What doesn't the Sky Girl understand about this? It is simple, she must mate with the commander. It is her destiny. It has been predetermined and written in the stars. Costia was not a good mate for the commander, she wouldn't be able to face the hard decisions of war. Clarke on the other hand is strong willed and doesn't keep her own opinion to herself, she challenges the commander and doesn't hold back. One of the things that Anya was finding most annoying was the sky girls persistency. She was at least making an effort to learn how they live. It was time to sit the commander down and tell her to just mate and mark her before the clans start to lose faith in the Heda kom Soncha.**

 **Lexa**

 **Everyone had arrived before sundown, this will be a quick meeting Lexa thought. Then she would go back and train with the Nightbloods. She needed a challenge, a distraction from Clarke. "Now that most of our warriors have arrived it is time to focus on training and drills on a larger scale. We start at sundown practicing shield walls vs spears, and archers practicing distance shots. You will divide your warriors into groups of 12 and each group of 12 will be training with one of the other. We need to get out of our old routines and its time we all learn some new ones. I believe it will be helpful in the war to come to learn as many new techniques as possible. You will also all be training with a Nightblood in each of those groups. Hopefully you will teach them as much as they teach you. All ambassadors are expected to consult with their best warriors. I want to hear all of your opinions in battle strategy. If no one has any objections, it is time we rest before we all begin training hard tomorrow," Lexa finished.**

 **Before Lexa could even start to get up Clarke rested a hand on her wrist and whispered "We need to talk." She stood up and Clarke followed her slowly to the commander's tent. Once inside the tent Lexa situated herself as far away from Clarke as she possibly could. Her scent was overwhelming and Lexa knew she soon wouldn't be able to control her animal instinct. What is wrong with Nykos tonics, why were they not working? They usually were strong enough. As Clarke took a step closer Lexa raised her hand signalling for her to stop. "Clarke you cannot come any closer, I don't know if I can control myself around you" she whispered. "Lexa…" Clarke trailed off before putting together what she wanted to tell her. "I don't like this. I don't want you to keep avoiding me, I never asked for that. All I wanted to do was take things slow by not committing to you right away. Is that so wrong? But I want you Lexa, I need you. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you badly, and as far as I can tell from how much your avoiding me you want me as well. So take me, I'm not taking no for an answer," Clark finished feeling herself starting to soak through her underwear.**

 **With 2 quick strides Lexa was in front of Clarke. She kissed her and a fire ignited through body, she could feel herself getting hard already, falling further into her rut and unleashing some of her aggression she ripped the top off that Clarke was wearing and pushed her onto the bed of furs. Clarke was submitting, she didn't even bother to fight to get on top, she was surrendering herself to desire and it looked as though she was loving every minute of it. "I promise not to bite you this time Clarke, you must let me know if anything becomes to painful for you," Lexa panted as she pulled off Clarkes pants revealing her wetness. Lexa made quick work of removing the rest of Clarkes clothing before leaving a trail of kisses as she inched closer and closer to Clarkes throbbing clit. She worked on getting Clarke closer to her orgasm before sliding 3 fingers into her wetness. Lexa stroked her fingers in a come hither motion and she started to feel Clarkes orgasm compress around her.**

 **Within minutes Clarke's hands had snaked their way into Lexa's pants exposing her hard cock before taking it slowly into her mouth. "Fuck Clarke, you feel so good," Lexa exclaimed as she started thrusting her way deeper into Clarkes mouth holding Clarke down on her cock feeling it press up against the back of her throat. It didn't seem to bother the sky girl one bit, she kept diving down on her throbbing cock while stroking it with her hand. "Fuck Clarke don't stop," Lexa moaned and in a matter of seconds Clarke could feel warm spurts of cum hitting the back of her throat. Clarke didn't stop there though, she came up and kissed Lexa hard before sliding the cock through her slit and sat down hard on it causing Lexa to moan in pleasure.**

 **Clarke**

 **Lexa needed this release she thought, thats what a rut is about right? As Clarke forced herself down grinding her hips slowly she leaned in and kissed Lexa. "I want you to take me, I want you to knot me," Clarke moaned in desperation. Clarke couldn't stop herself from saying that. She felt surges of pleasure flow through her body which craved Lexa. She needed all of her, she wouldn't be satisfied otherwise. Lexa's pace quickened and Clarke could feel the waves of her orgasm starting to crash against Lexa's throbbing member. It was then that she did something completely unexpected, she bit down hard on Lexas neck. She suddenly felt Lexa knotting her which prolonged her orgasm so that she felt nothing when Lexa bit her neck back and released herself inside of her. Clarke knew that Lexa was going to say and stopped her. "I wanted this Lexa, I wanted you, I can't control the way my body feels when I am around you. You are my drug and I am addicted. I want you more and more each day. I needed to help you out with this. I needed you to stop avoiding me. I want to be with you Lexa, I couldn't get you out of my head all day. I no longer want to fight of my feelings towards you. I want to embrace them," Clarke finished speaking as Lexa planted a kiss on her and said "You are mine, and I am yours. I will always put your needs ahead of my own." "Ai hod yu in ai star ai badan yu op en nou moun," Lexa whispered softly into Clarkes ear. Clarke had no idea what that meant but she felt so satisfied and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.**

 **Ai hod yu in ai star ai badan yu op en nou moun = i love you my star, i serve you and no other**

 **Reign gon Soncha = reign of light**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Clarke**

 **"** **Ugh its too early," Clarke stated as she heard her name being called outside the tent. She didn't want to leave the comfort of Lexa and the warm furs but she knew that if she didn't leave to find out what was going on, someone would be busting in. As Clarke started to get dressed, she recognized the voice coming from outside. It was Monty. It finally came to her that he must have got the radio to work. They would finally be able to reach the Ark and update them as to what has transpired on the ground since they had arrived. Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and she stirred ever so slightly, but Clarke turned and was on her way out of the tent before she could see if the commander woke up from the kiss.**

 **As Clarke exited the tent, her suspicions were all but confirmed. She followed Monty to where he had been working on the radio. "Clarke I finally got a signal, we can contact the Ark," Monty explained with a super proud look on his face. "I figured the honour should be yours seeing as you're our destined leader and what not. The video feed should be working as well. Aren't you excited you get to talk to your mom?" Monty asked. "Just connect me to the Ark Monty. There are too many important things going on down here to not inform them of the current situation later than we have to," and just like that Monty flipped a switch and we were transmitting to the Ark.**

 **It only took a few minutes to get a response. Not that Clarke wasn't expecting it but her mother was the first to answer. As the video feed started to clear up she could see the bags under her mothers eyes. "Mom we are fine, we are all alive, and better yet we found more survivors," Clarke told her mother before explaining to her everything that had transpired since their trip to the ground. Clarke left out the bits about Lexa and the myth amongst the grounders. It would be better if her mother could see her and the relationships she had built with the grounders in person. Then maybe she would begin to understand the urgency in their arrival. It was a strange feeling but Clarke could feel Lexa before she could see her. "Ah commander, I was wondering when you would arrive, I hope you slept well," Clarke said playfully. Lexa rested a hand on her shoulder and looked confusingly at the screen with Clarkes mother on it before Clarke explained as best she could how they were communicating with the Ark.**

 **Lexa**

 **Lexa awoke with start. She looked around to find that Clarke was missing from her bed. And missing she was, Lexa didn't like that Clarke had left her to take up alone, but she did enjoy how she was put the sleep the night before. She splashed cold water on herself hoping that would cool her down enough in more ways than one. She then got dressed in her commanders armour and cape. It smelt like Clarke, and once again she was brought back to the memory of their first time, and then how last night Clarke had been the one to bite her. She felt Clarkes presence before she could see her, so she decided it was best to urge Nyko along with the tonic.**

 **When she arrived Nyko was just dividing up the serum into equal portions into the vials she had brought back yesterday. "Ah commander, here you are," he said passing her the filled vials. As he did so he caught a glimpse of Lexas neck and he couldn't hide his shock. After composing himself Nyko asked if she wanted a vial full of thick purple liquid. Lexa knew what it was for. It is what her kind took to prevent unwanted side affects of mating. She grabbed the vial from Nyko and exited the tent in search of Clarke. After all it was her decision.**

 **Lexa sniffed the air, and followed Clarkes scent. When she arrived Clarke was talking into something that Lexa didn't understand. Clarke then explained how the radio worked, and introduced Lexa to her mother. Under normal circumstances they would have already met, and Lexa would have asked her for her permission to court her daughter in hopes to mate with her. These weren't normal circumstances so Lexa confirmed all the information that Clarke had relayed to her mother, and Abby said she would make sure that the initiation into the commander's coalition went through as soon as they landed. She told Abby she would protect her daughter with her life. And protect her she would, no matter the circumstances. Lexa squeezed Clarkes shoulder and asked her to meet in her tent when she was done talking to her mother.**

 **Lexa stopped and watched all of the warriors practice the drills she had asked them to the night before. Lexa walked around all the groups finding their weak spots in the defences and correcting them with ease. She then tested out all of her Nightbloods individually and in groups of 4. She beat them all many times but she still needed to do that to keep herself established as an Alpha and as the Commander of the 12 clans. She could sense Clarke's eyes upon her and she excused herself and headed back to her tent purple vial in hand.**

 **Upon entering her tent she quickly turned around so that she could be facing the beautiful Sky Girl when she entered. As Clarke walked in, Lexa grabbed her hand and led her slowly towards the bed. She felt herself enlarge and rub against her pants. Clarke seemed to notice as well and started grinding against Lexa's stiff cock. "Clarke, there is something we need to talk about," Lexa whispered into Clarkes ear as she breathed gently upon it. "And what if I don't want to talk, Commander?" Clarke aske'd playfully grinding herself over Lexas swollen member. "I will then do as I am told, Lexa replied before lifting up Clarkes shirt to reveal her hard nipples and taking one in her mouth.**

 **Clarke let out another moan of pleasure before she took off her pants and positioned her clit so the commander would have easy access to her wetness. Lexa buried herself fully onto Clarkes sex. She swirled her tongue around Clarkes clit slowly applying more pressure. It was when Clarke started to grind against her tongue Lexa couldn't take it anymore, she flipped Clarke over onto her back. She pulled down her pants as quick as possible and Clarke pulled Lexa in closer and guided her cock into her slit while kissing her. Within a matter of minutes Lexa could feel the start of Clarke's climax. "Wait for me Clarke," Lexa begged. The blonde seemed to obey because in 10 quick thrusts Clarke was clenching around Lexa as she spilled her seed inside of her.**

 **They sat in silence with their bodies intertwined before Lexa spoke up again. "Clarke, I know we haven't talked about this but there is a chance that you could be carrying my child, but you do have the option not to if you aren't ready," Lexa said indicating to the purple vial she had took from Nyko's earlier. It was something that her people had taken often especially with the impending threat of war, they understood that they needed all of their warriors to win a battle. Only then could they fully enjoy the calm after the storm. Clarke planted a kiss on Lexa's lips before explaining that it would be to soon for her to be carrying a child in this relationship. Lexa understood far to wall. It was something that her and Costia had talked about if they ever got that far into their relationship. She also couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness pass across her face. Clarke seemed to notice as she said, "don't worry Commander, you will have kids one day. Just not before this war has been settled." And just like that they were drawn back together again in one more act of passionate love making before they had to go about there daily duties.**

 **Abby**

 **After receiving news from the ground and Clarke, Abby had started to prepare the colonies. It was only going to be a matter of hours before they sent the remainder of the drop ships down to earth. Marcus had been a huge help ever since Clarke was sent to the earth. She could start to see that he was caring for her in a way that she needed, but also in a way which showed his true emotions. As much as Marcus tried to hide it from Abby, she could read it plain as day with just the way he touched her. How Abby craved his touch, how she wanted him to make a move. It became clear that Marcus wasn't going to so Abby decided to take matters into her own hands.**

 **That night when she met up with Marcus to go over the remaining preparations for the Ark she placed her hand in his. Abby gave a slight squeeze letting Kane know that it was alright. They slowly traced circles with their thumbs on each others hands while going over the final task list before re entry into earths atmosphere. He walked Abby back to her room like always except this time he pulled her in close to give her a quick kiss on the lips before taking off and heading to his quarters.**

 **There was just one more thing that concerned Abby. Where was Raven? Marcus sent her down to the ground days ago and she wasn't found at the drop ship. Clarke was adamant at reassuring her that the Commander sent out scouts in search of Raven, and were not to return without the Girl from the Sky with the name of a bird.**

 **Raven**

 **It was a comfortable bed, Raven had to admit. The room was a lot bigger than the rooms on the Ark, and the beds were a hell of a lot softer. She waited for the guards to escort her to dinner. She timed the watches and kept track of where they would march while they were on watch. Luckily Raven had a view of the nearby village and the mountains with snow covered peaks. It was peaceful, besides the fact that she was held prisoner and the Azgeda prince had lied to her about all of her friends. Raven knew she had to wait for the perfect opportunity. So wait she did, but in the meantime she enjoyed the luxurious bed and the delicious arrays of food that were brought up to her room.**


End file.
